capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man Classic Series
Mega Man (Rockman in Japan) is the original series of games set in the Mega Man universe, starring the so-called "Blue Bomber". Games in the Sub-Series 'Main Games' * Mega Man - (1987) * Mega Man 2 '- '(1988) * Mega Man 3 - (1990) * Mega Man 4 - (1991) * Mega Man 5 '- '(1992) * Mega Man 6 - (1993) * Mega Man 7 - (1995) * Mega Man 8 - (1996) * Mega Man & Bass - (1998) * Mega Man 9 '- '(2008) * Mega Man 10 '- '(2010) 'Game Boy/Rockman World Games' * Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge - (1991) * Mega Man II '- '(1991) * Mega Man III - (1992) * Mega Man IV '- '(1993) * Mega Man V - (1994) 'Miscellaneous Games' * Wily and Light's RockBoard - (1993) - is a video/board game similar to Monopoly, released only in Japan for Famicom. * Mega Man Soccer - (1994) * Mega Man: The Power Battle - (1995) * Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters - (1996) * Mega Man Battle & Chase - (1997) * Super Adventure Rockman - (Japan only - 1998) - an interactive movie game. * Rockman Gold Empire - (China only - 1999) - a PC game, similar to RockBoard. * Rockman & Forte: Challenger From The Future - (Japan only - 1999) * Rockman Strategy - (2001) * Rockman Tennis - (2007) - Japan-only mobile phone game. * Mega Man Rush Marine - (2009) 'Remakes and Compilations' * Mega Man: The Wily Wars - (Rockman Mega World in Japan) - (1994) - A collection of enhanced remakes of the first three games, as well as the Wily Tower mini-game. * Rockman Complete Works - (Japan only - 1999) - Remakes of the first six Mega Man games with lots of extras, remixed music, and minor improved graphics. * Rockman Power Battle Fighters - (Japan only - 2004) - A port of two arcade games, Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, including a new 2-player competitive mode. * Mega Man Anniversary Collection - (2004) - Mega Man 1-8, Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, unlockable artwork and remixed music. * Mega Man Powered Up - (2006) - Remake of the original Mega Man. Manga For manga, see individual Mega Man game pages. Comics * Mega Man' - (Dreamwave) - (2004)' * Mega Man' - (Archie) - (2011)' Gallery Image:RockBoardBox.png|''Wily and Light's RockBoard'' Image:SAMMJapan.png|''Super Adventure Rockman'' Image:MMGoldEmpire.png|''Rockman Gold Empire'' Image:MM2TPFJapan.png|''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' Image:WilyWarsJapan.png|Mega Man: The Wily Wars Japan Image:WilyWarsCoverScan.png|Mega Man: The Wily Wars Europe Image:MMACCoverScan.png|''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' Image:RockmanTennis.png|''Rockman Tennis'' Menu Screen 00cfb53bec7855acf108c0c2f651a75d-d3m4spy.jpg megaman_tribute_by_ngboy-d3egj6y.jpg Merchandise Image:MMOST.png|1-6 Complete Works OST Image:RockmanOCWArtbook.png|R20 Artbook Image:MMOCW.png|''Artbook'' Image:MMAnimeVol1.png|''Anime'' Vol. 1 Image:MMAnimeVol2.png|''Anime'' Vol. 2 Image:MMMangaArt1.png|''Megamix Vol. 1'' Manga Japan Art Image:MMMegamixManga1.png|''Megamix Vol. 1'' Manga U.S. Image:MMMangaArt2.png|''Megamix Vol. 2'' Manga Japan Art Image:MMMegamixManga2.png|''Megamix Vol. 2'' Manga U.S. Image:RockmanBluesManhua.png|''Manhua'' Image:MMArchieComics.png|Archie Comics TPB 1 Image:MM_Archie_TPB_2.png|Archie Comics TPB 2 Image:MM_Archie_TPB_3.png|Archie Comics TPB 3 Image:MM_Archie_TPB_4.png|Archie Comics TPB 4 Image:MM_Archie_TPB_5.png|Archie Comics TPB 5 Category:Sub-Series